Cousin Xander
by Rikki Rray
Summary: After a family row, Xander ends up with a new guardian. A certain archeologist from SG1.
1. Chapter 1

**Cousin Xander**

I own nothing, and if I did, I wouldn't be driving for a living. Buffy belongs to Joss, can't remember who Stargate belongs to. So there!

Chapter 1

_From the private journal of Daniel Jackson_

When my mom and dad died, and Nick refused to take me, I remember how betrayed I felt, this feeling was further underscored when mom's sister Jessica reinforced this the feeling by letting me rot in the foster care system as well.

Looking back on it, it may actually have been a blessing in disguise. I received a call yesterday afternoon. Aunt Jessica and Uncle Tony, not that I will ever call them by that again, are in jail on charges of attempted murder. They tried to kill my 17 year old cousin, Alexander. From what Social Services have said, they've been physically abusing Alexander for years, and this time they drank far too much and lost their tempers. He's in a critical condition at Sunnydale General.

I can't do to him what was done to me. I've now got sole custody of Alexander, only one problem, what do I do with a high school junior? At least General Hammond's given me the time off to go to Sunnydale and get the entire situation sorted out.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Disclaimer in chapter 1. Nothings changed

"Danny, you there? Danny?" shouted Jack O'Neill, "C'mon, Carter's got some info for you on Sunnydale, and it ain't good! Finally!", he said as Daniel opened his front door looking seriously uncaffeinated.

"Jack, I've got to leave in just under 30 minutes, I think. I don't have time for this."

"Trust me buddy, you're gonna wanna read this. The murder rate for this small California town is way out there, and Carter had to dig to find this. And we're talking Carter here!" said Jack as he swept past Daniel and went straight into the kitchen to help himself to coffee. "Look, just read it on the plane. Somethings not right there, and General Hammond agrees with me too. Says he's heard the name Sunnydale before, but he won't tell me where, says we'll think he's nuts."

"Huh? With what we do for a living?" asked Daniel looking startled and a little more awake. "OK, I'll read it before I get to Sunnydale."

"And the General also says, don't invite anyone in after dark, no matter how idiotic or rude you might feel," said Sam as she walked in. "Wait for them to walk in apparently."

"He never told me that," said Jack skeptically, "sounds like something off of the Horror Channel."

"And thats why he never told you," replied Sam sharply.

"I can't deal with this. I've got to see Alexander, if Sunnydale's as bad as you're both saying it is, the sooner I get him out, the better. And you two fighting over what the General said isn't helping." At that Daniel grabbed his bags and the research that Jack and Sam had brought round and headed for his car.

_SG1BTVSSG1BTVS_

1 ½ hours later – heading west

'I can't believe this. Why isn't this all over the news. The death rate from the high school alone is astronomical,' thought Daniel to himself. 'Oh well, looks like I'm going to be doing high school homework for a while again.'

_SG1BTVSSG1BTVS_

After Daniel had found the hospital, and was grimacing from a cup of overpriced and disgusting coffee, he made his way to the ward that he had been assured held his cousin. Only to be brought up short when he was challenged at the door to his room.

"Who are you mister?" It was a short blonde girl, about 16 years of age, looking seriously protective.

"My names Daniel Jackson, and I'm here to see Alexander Harris. I'm his new guardian," replied Daniel, slightly taken aback by the ferocity in her stance.

"Hump! Where were you when he needed you?" she grumped, and then turned round and walked into the room. "Well, are you coming or what?"

"Oh, yes," said Daniel, feeling rather bewildered at the girls attitude, not really knowing what to make of it, then forgetting all about her as his eyes fell on the boy on the bed.

He still looked very pale, and had the remainder of two beautiful black eyes shining above the plaster of paris that had been applied to his broken nose. An intravenous drip was running into his right hand as his left arm was immobilised by another plaster of paris, and Daniel could tell by the way he was moving that there was at least one broken rib in there as well.

"Ah, hi, I'm Daniel. You must be Alexander. Has Social Services told you yet that I'm your new guardian?" asked Daniel a bit nervously, slightly disconcerted by the looks that he was getting from the blonde and the red headed girl as well as his cousin.

"Yeah, they told me. And please call me Xander. Only my mom ever called me Alexander, oh and Willow when I annoy her," said Xander gesturing towards the red head. "So what do you do, you know I'm a junior, oh and that's Buffy by the way. Giles should be along later, I think."

"I'm an archeologist and linguist..."

"Oh shoot me now, its superbrain, and I'm superdunce!" interrupted Xander with a look of mock horror on his face.

"No your not , Xander," said Willow fiercely, "stop putting yourself down. Your dad's not here to do it anymore. Now its time to prove to you that you're not stupid. Resolve face here, mister," she said pointing at her face.

At that point Buffy started to laugh, "she gets us all with that resolve face."

"Uh, OK. I'm gonna see if the doctors are ready to discharge you Xander. Be back in a minute." And with that, Daniel fled the room.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Disclaimer in chapter 1. Nothings changed.

Two days later, after being told in no uncertain terms that Xander's injuries, although not life threatening now, were serious enough that an early discharge was out of the question, Daniel was sitting in a case conference with two medical doctors, the senior nurse and at least two social workers. The reason behind this case conference was to find out whether or not Daniel would be able to cope with the demands of a 17 year old boy, but also to let him know in a controlled way, via the social workers, exactly what had gone on 4 days prior to the phone call that Daniel had received in Colorado Springs.

"I don't know what Alexander's told you Dr Jackson, but his injury's are consistent with being physically abused over a long and sustained period of time. Although he hasn't said, I believe this abuse to go back at least 10 years." Dr Gilroy, the medical consultant said looking at Xander's medical notes. "He's had several admissions in the past for broken bones, and at least 5 concussions in the past, 3 in the last year alone, and that is why we're going to keep him for another 3 days of observation."

As Dr Gilroy was saying this, Daniel was feeling sicker and angrier by the minute. "All of these admissions, and no one thought to investigate from Social Services?"

At this point, the social worker assigned to Xander sighed and said, "but we did investigate, every time the emergency room made an allegation of child abuse about Tony and Jessica Harris, and for that matter, spousal abuse, but nothing ever came of any of the investigations, its like our hands were being tied, and we didn't even know it. Now that there are outside agencies looking in, like the Social Services Dept. in Colorado, who will be taking over Xander's case, theres nothing that the Mayors dept. can do." That last bit was said with the large smile of someone who was truly fed up with being told how to do her job by idiots who had no clue whatsoever.

Daniel looked a bit taken aback by that little statement, but was truly shocked when the nurse leaned over and said, "Maggie, enough. You don't want a visit after dark do you? We're sorry Dr Jackson, it's just that Sunnydale's not a very nice place to be in at times, and the police..."

"They're incompetent Sandra. Those kids from the high school are better at sorting out problems than they are, and everyone knows it. But nobody says anything." This came from the other other social worker. "Dr Jackson, the State of California has no problems with handing custody of Xander over to you. The State of Colorado will be on call if you need help, and will probably do spot checks every once in a while. The rest, as far as we are concerned, is in the hands of the doctors. Dr Gilroy?"

With this, Dr Gilroy looked up from Xander's notes again, and said, "We'll see how Alexander looks in 3 days, but, preliminary discharge is set for friday afternoon, Dr Jackson. We'll see you then. Thank you." And with that, everything was concluded with.

Daniel felt exhausted with what had just transpired, but he went straight to Xander's room. It was his future that had just been decided, and he felt that he at least should be told by him.

BTVS/SG1/BTVS/SG1

To say that Xander was unhappy with the outcome of the case conference was pretty much understating things. Although he was happy not to be put into the foster care system, and that Daniel was willing to take him on, he wasn't happy to be leaving Willow and Buffy, and the fight that he thought was worthwhile.

Daniel walked into Xander's room after knocking on the door with two coffee's from the Expresso Pump in hand, and said to him, "how are you feeling today?"

"Eager to get out of here. The jello's the only good thing about the food," Xander replied. Then paused as if to think about what he was going to say, and then asked cautiously, "why are you taking me on? This has got to be a big deal for you, and a total upheaval in your life, so why? And please, no bullshit."

"Ah," said Daniel, as he sat down. "Well, something not so different happened to me when I was 8. Both of my parents were archeologists, specialising in Egypt, I was born over there. On my first visit stateside, mom and dad were killed in a freak accident in New York. Nick-"

"Grandfather Nick?" interrupted Xander.

"Yeah, Grandfather Nick, refused to take me, as did your mom and dad, and I was placed in the foster care. I refuse to do that to you. The only problem, as you know, is that I live and work in Colorado, so it means leaving everything behind. And I do know how that feels. I'm sorry Xander," said Daniel. At that moment Daniels mobile went off. "excuse me Xander. Hello Jack - you're where? You didn't? OK, I'll be there soon – you brought Sam and Murray too? Why? - I don't believe you Jack. I'm with Xander at the hospital. - OK, I'll wait here and we'll see you soon, bye."

By the end of the short conversation, Daniel was visibly exasperated and Xander was sniggering at him.

"Friends of yours?" Xander asked.

"Yeah, and they're on their way here at this moment. Colonel Jack O'Neill, Captain Samantha Carter and Murray. Murray's like me, a civilian employed by the US Air Force. I think you'll like them though," said Daniel. "I hope they bring more coffee too," he added, looking at his empty cup.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Disclaimer in chapter 1. Nothings changed.

By the time Jack, Sam and Teal'c had arrived at the hospital, Xander's latest dose of pain medication had kicked in, and he'd fallen asleep. So when Jack saw him for the fist time, he looked younger than 17, because he wasn't as animated as usual.

"Christ Danny. What were his injuries again?" asked Jack in horror.

"Concussion, busted nose, wrist, ribs, some internal bleeding. Tony and Jessica are being charged with attempted murder. He was hurt too badly for it to be ignored this time," said Daniel evenly.

Teal'c just raised an eyebrow and said, "we will help you take care of this one, DanielJackson."

Sam just nodded in agreement as she covered her mouth with her left hand, not quite able to believe that anyone's parents could be so cruel.

"So," began Daniel, "why are you all here? Didn't you trust me not to get killed or something?"

"Well," said Jack with a grin. "That's not it actually. Carter unearthed some information, and you were taking longer than estimated, so we thought we'd come and see the sights -"

"There are many different cemeteries here DanielJackson," put in Teal'c.

"Twelve, actually," said Xander as he woke up, "and 43 churches. What does that tell you about our fair town?"

"Your awake?" said Daniel, cutting off Jack and turning to face Xander.

"Yep, looks like it. I only dozed for a little bit. So you're Daniel's friends?" said Xander, struggling to sit up straighter in bed. "So who's who? I think I know who Captain Carter is," said Xander, with a mixture of a grin and a grimace.

"It's Sam Xander, and this is Jack and Murray," Sam said, gesturing to each in turn. Jack gave a little wave, and Teal'c a little bow. Sam then said, looking worried, "do you need some more pain medication?"

"Nah, pumped full of it, feeling a bit fuzzy too. Which isn't a good thing in this town, but the doc's won't listen to me. Still, I get released tomorrow, right Daniel?" This was said to Daniel with the biggest puppy dog eyes that SG1 had ever seen.

"Hah! You're doomed there Danny-boy," said Jack with a shout of laughter, as they all sat down on the chairs that Daniel had scrounged together.

"Don't remind me," said Daniel with a grimace, "who do you reckon completed his French homework, after neglecting to tell me that his friend Willow had already refused to do it, because she'd done his maths, science and American History?" and then looked straight at Xander, who attempted to shrug, gave up, and just grinned madly instead.

"Hey, professional slacker here. Only thing I get top grades in," shot back Xander.

"What's the deal with Sunnydale, Xander?" asked Sam. "The statistics alone are scary, and you mentioned something about the sheer amount of churches and graveyards."

Xander didn't say anything, he just stared at his blankets.

"During the case conference, the nurse and one of the social workers made noises about what happens in this town. Something about visits after dark, and the high school kids being better at sorting out problems than the police," Daniel said quietly. "What's going on Xander?"

Xander looked up then, and Jack was struck by the look in his eyes. He no longer looked young, he looked like a combat veteran. "You wouldn't believe me if I told you," he said with chilling finality.

Sam decided to change the subject then, "what's your favourite subject at school?"

Xander's expression lightened up considerably at the change of subject. "Hey, professional slacker here," he said with a goofy grin on his face. "It's lunch, what did you really think?"

"Oh, I like you kid," said Jack with a smirk. "When they springing you again?"

"Not soon enough," shot back Xander.

"You're not wrong," muttered Daniel, "I not sure who's more bored, me or him."

"You've only been here a few days, I've been here over a week," said Xander in an injured tone of voice.

"Oh no," cried Jack in mock horror, "he's gonna do the puppy eyes again!"

"Will it get me out of here faster?" asked Xander, with a crafty look on his face.

"Shame Janet's not with us, we might've been able to pull it off," said Sam looking thoughtful.

"She looks after the needles, kid," said Jack, after seeing the questioning look on Xander's face.

"I don't think Dr Gilroy's gonna go for it Xander, but I'll ask," said Daniel.

"Danny, Danny, Danny," chanted Jack softly.

"Stop it, Sir, you're setting a bad example," said Sam, struggling not to laugh.

"I do not think so CaptainCarter," intoned Teal'c solemnly."XanderHarris seems to find O'Neill's antics highly amusing," and he nodded towards Xander, who was holding his ribs as he lay sniggering on the bed.

"That's what I'm afraid of," said Sam. "I don't know who's encouraging who. Poor Daniel, living with one and working with the other." There was a distinct lack of sympathy on Sam's face when she said this, which made Xander think that maybe she wasn't quite a lost cause after all.

At that moment, Daniel came back in with Dr Gilroy in tow, who then proceeded to poke and prod Xander, asking all sorts of, what seemed to Xander anyway, stupid questions.

"Well, Alexander, I know I said discharge tomorrow, but you've recovered remarkably well. So I can't see why you can't go today. Once the nurses have done their part, and no, you can't harass them, you may go," said Dr Gilroy with a smile. "No heavy lifting, no fighting and no sports until those ribs are healed please, OK?"

"Yes Dr," said Xander, chomping at the bit to escape to escape what he saw as purgatory. He was less than amused when it took an additional hour and half to finalise his discharge. By which time it was too late to catch Buffy and Willow before Buffy's patrol that evening.

"Right," said Jack, clapping his hands together, "I call pizza. Any decent pizza joints around here kid?"

"I suppose so," Xander said, a little bit bummed out because he couldn't see his girls or Giles.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Same as ever, just playing with 'em.

The next day, Xander was up early so he could catch Buffy and Willow before class at the library. He didn't think to leave Daniel a note, not used to having a guardian that cared. The end result was that Daniel panicked more than he thought he would, over something that Xander never thought he should do in the first place.

As Daniel paced the hotel room for what seemed like the hundredth time, Jack, who'd finally reached the end of his patience, reached out and grabbed Daniel and forced him to sit down.

"What would he normally do before class, Daniel?" asked Jack, forcing Daniel to think back to an earlier conversation. "Where would he normally go?"

"The school library," said Daniel looking up from his feet. "He'd go to the high school library. That's where he meets his friends before homeroom," at that, Daniel stood up and bolted towards the door of the hotel room, only to stop and ask, "does anyone know where high school is?"

BTVS/SG1/BTVS/SG1

Buffy and Willow were ecstatic to see Xander up and about again, they were less pleased to hear the news that the move to Colorado was going to be that afternoon, which was why Xander had sneaked out that morning.

"But why so soon? I mean, I understand that you'll eventually be moving, but today?" asked Willow plaintively, obviously near tears that she was losing her best friend since kindergarten that day.

"It's work related apparently. And Jack, Sam and Murray, they're Daniel's, I met them yesterday. They're pretty cool, " explained Xander. "They can't miss too much work either. They're US Air Force officers, in the case of Jack and Sam. Daniel and Murray are civilians employed by the Air Force. Actually, Daniel never did say what Murray actually does," thought Xander out loud.

At that moment Daniel and Jack walked through the doors to the school library.

"So this is where ya got to?" said Jack. "I gotta say, bonus points for actually sneaking out, but ya do lose 'em for worrying the life outta Danny, never seen him panic that much except maybe once, and I'm gonna shut up about that now," said Jack at the glare he receive off of Daniel.

"Willow, Buffy, how are you? This is Jack O'Neill -" started Daniel.

"Daniel, this is Giles, he's our librarian, we told him about you," interrupted Xander.

"Dr Jackson, I believe I might've read some of your papers in the past," said Giles looking thoughtful. "Something about the pyramids of Ancient Egypt being older than previously believed?"

"Yeah, he's read your papers," said Jack as Daniel groaned as his past caught up with.

"I don't think I've heard this one," said Xander looking interested.

"It got me laughed out of archeology, Xander. It's not **that** interesting. It's why I work in linguistics for the Air Force now," said Daniel looking slightly embarrassed, but also feeling slightly angry that he'd been forced to tell Xander about his past before he was ready to, and in front of what , to Daniel anyway, were essentially strangers.

"The Air Force," said Giles, looking skeptical. "Pardon me for being rude, but what do you actually do, Dr Jackson, Colonel O'Neill?"

"Deep Space Telemetry, and before you ask, it's classified," replied Jack promptly, as Xander, Willow and Buffy all opened their mouths to ask what Deep Space Telemetry was.

"But classified's just another word for interesting," said Willow, looking totally innocently, and as if butter wouldn't melt in her mouth.

"No it's not, and you're not cleared to know what it's about," said Jack in all seriousness. "And the eyes won't work this time, kid," he said pointing at Xander accusingly.

"You used the eyes on him, Xan? Bad boy!" giggled Buffy insanely.

"Well actually on Daniel mainly, how else was I gonna get my French homework done, or an early release?" grinned Xander maniacally, which actually looked quite scary with the black eyes and the plaster. "But everyone else saw it the second time around."

"You was supposed to do your own French homework, Alexander LaVelle Harris," said Willow in outrage, "I did your maths, science and American History, that only left you to do your French!"

"LaVelle?" sniggered Jack at the same time Xander said "Oops?" looking rather sheepish.

At that moment, Cordelia came walking into the library, "So it's true, your mom and dad did try to kill you? What's going to happen to you now? And you really do look rough."

"Thank you for the fashion update, Cordelia. I never knew that my mom and dad tried to kill me," replied Xander acidly, "and yes, I have looked in the mirror, and promptly regretted it. So is there a reason for this visit, or are you just slumming today?"

"To wish you luck actually, dweeb, and to say that I'll miss you, though God only knows why," said Cordelia. "Although I won't miss those shirts you insist on wearing. They're a crime against fashion."

"Hey, those shirts are classics," cried Xander in dismay, "and I'm leaving today when everyone's gone to class, just gotta get a few things from home, clothes, comics, etc. So if you're done dissing the Xan-man?"

"What's their deal?" Jack asked Giles in amusement.

"For years they both hated one another, Cordelia loves fashion, and, well, you've seen the way Xander dresses. But Xander has also saved Cordelia's life on at least two separate occasions that I know of. If Xander wishes to tell you he will," added Giles at the look on both Daniel and Jack's faces. "Now, I believe the rest of you have class. You don't want to give Snyder an excuse do you? Odious little man?"

"Horrible little troll-like person" was clearly heard coming from Buffy, who captipulated, and , along with both Willow and Cordelia, gave Xander a hug, who felt like he was in heaven, and gave in to the admonishments of all three girls to write on a regular basis, and not to forget the phone either.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Own nothing, still skint.

Hey girls, G-Man,

Well, the move went OK, but man is it cold here, and I've been told that it's gonna get colder, (I miss Southern California) Daniel had to buy me a whole new winter wardrobe, see Cordy, ya missed out on a shopping trip, I tell ya, it was a nightmare. We raided a camping/military surplus store in the end, it was easier. The night life seems fairly quiet for a change, but there definitely something fishy going on. I got the plaster of Paris taken off of my nose the other day, so my sense of smell has come back, and Daniel's friend Murray, he smells, I dunno, slightly wiggy. I can't quite explain it, but theres something off about him, even though he's nice enough. Gotta go now. I'll write again soon.

Xander

BTVS/SG1.

Xander

Thanks for the letter. Phone more often, you. I think Giles is getting complacent without you here to push his buttons. We had an incident the other. An old friend of Buffy's from her old school in LA came to SunnyD. He made a deal with a certain blonde relative of Angel's. It didn't go the way he wanted it to. Everything got sorted out in the end, but Buffy wasn't happy when she learnt that she's been betrayed. Sorry to hear that it's cold in Colorado. Cordy laughed when she heard about the shopping, but she dreads to think what your wearing now. Hope to see you soon.

Love Willow

BTVS/SG1

Wills, Buffy, Cordy,

There is something seriously wiggy going on here. A couple of times Daniel has come home from the mountain all banged up. How does a **translator** get banged up? And the other night he had major nightmares about his mom and dad's deaths. He witnessed it when he was 8 years old, said something about experimental technology, and then clammed up. Jack wouldn't say anything, neither would Sam. And sometimes I stay at Janet's for 2 or 3 days at a time. She's the chief medical officer, and Jack's terrified of her, calls her a little Napoleon. She's got a daughter called Cassie who's a sweetheart. She's in middle school and she worships Sam, Jack, Murray and Daniel. But I think she knows whats going on to a certain extent, but no one will tell me. Just coz I'm not in Sunny-hell anymore doesn't mean I ain't a Scooby, and I know when something wiggy going on.

Xander

BTVS/SG1/BTVS/SG1

Xander had just finished his maths homework under the watchful eye of Janet Frasier, when the mobile that Daniel had brought for him rung.

"Willow, what's up?" he asked as he walked out of the kitchen.

//Angelusisback// Willow said//theGypsycursehasbrokenandBuffyisbrokenheartedandandohXanderit'sawfulSpikeandDruhavereassembledtheJudgeaswellandnoweaponforgedcankillitGilesthinksitstheendoftheworldagain.//

"Willow, I'll call you back in 10 minutes, OK" said Xander. "Janet, I need to go home for something, I'll see you soon. Bye Cassie," he said to the younger girl as he slipped quickly out of the front door.

"Xander, where are you going?" cried Janet. "What's got into him?" she asked her daughter.

"Phone call from California," replied Cassie, "that's all I know."

BTVS/SG1/BTVS/SG1

Xander got home in record time and stuffed some clothes into a back pack and shot off to find a pen and paper to leave a message for Daniel, he learnt from his mistake the last day in Sunnydale. Although he didn't want them to worry to much, he knew that the message he was going to leave was more likely to incur an aneurysm in someone. But first he needed urgent supplies. Jack's truck for starters.

BTVS/SG1

/Phone call for Dr Jackson on line 3/

"Jackson here," answered Daniel.

// Daniel, Xander's disappeared, he received a phone call from California, Cassie said, and he just took off. I'm sorry, he was gone before I could do anything,// Janet said.

"It's OK, it's not your fault Janet. I'm leaving now. Thanks." With that, Daniel hung up and shot out of his office, nearly knocking Sam over in the process.

"Sorry Sam, but Xander's taken off, I think he's gone back to California," called back Daniel.

"Oh God, go, I'll grab Col. O'Neill and Teal'c and we'll meet you at your place, go," added Sam when Daniel appeared to hesitate, and then Sam shot off in the other direction to look for Jack and Teal'c.

BTVS/SG1

When Sam, Jack and Teal'c arrived at Daniel's house, they knew something was up, because he was reading the note that Xander had left for him.

"Well Danny," asked Jack, "has he gone back to California?"

"You might want to read this Jack," and Daniel handed Jack the note.

Daniel

I'm sorry I just took off, especially with it being the middle of the might and everything, but things in Sunnydale started at FUBAR and are rapidly progressing to clusterfuck. Please could you tell Janet and Cassie that I'm sorry that I just disappeared the way that I did, and Jack that I'm sorry I stole his truck, but I needed something big to put the rocket launcher in. If I'm still alive at the end of this, you can ground me till I'm 30, let general George deal with me, what ever you see fit.

Xander

P.S. I'll take good care of Jack's truck.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Ok, first let me say, my geographic knowledge of my own country, England, is crap, so please, don't expect miracles out of regarding America's geography. Cheers.

"I can't believe he stole my truck, grumbled Jack, for what seemed like to Daniel to be the hundredth time as they sped down the road into Sunnydale.

"I'm sure he had a perfectly reasonable explanation, sir," said Sam softly.

"Yeah, but he stole my TRUCK!" shouted Jack in annoyance.

"Enough, O'Neill. You've made your point, repeatedly I might add," said Teal'c shortly.

"Look," said Sam,"the Mall, we should go and get something to eat -"

"But what about my truck?" whined Jack.

"I don't give a flying fuck about your goddamn truck," exploded Daniel. "I just care about Xander. There's something drastically wrong with this town, or had it escaped your attention that Xander stole your truck to transport a rocket launcher that he most probably stole from the SGC or the Sunnydale Armory?"

"A rocket launcher?" whimpered Sam. "I've got a headache. I need food before it becomes a migraine."

"A most resourceful young man," said Teal'c in admiration.

"Yeah, well," said Jack sheepishly. "Let's eat and then we'll find Xander." Then he mouthed, "a rocket launcher, really?" at Teal'c.

"Indeed," was the reply that he received from the taciturn Jaffa.

BTVS/SG1/BTVS/SG1

At the same time SG1 was sitting down for something to eat in the food court at the Sunnydale Mall, Angelus, Drusilla and the Judge, along with numerous minions barreled into the Mall, sealing the exits behind them.

From another exit, came Buffy, Willow, Cordy and Oz, with Xander and Giles carrying a large box between them. But even these two strange groups of individuals wasn't enough to make people notice anything out of the ordinary.

Until, that is, Buffy stood on top of the coffee stand and shot the Judge with a crossbow bolt.

"Well, that's got his attention," she said as she passed the crossbow down to Willow.

"Here ya go, Buffy," said Xander as he passed the rocket launcher up to her. "Sorry I couldn't get it in you favourite colour, and you do remember how to use it, right?"

"Yeah," replied Buffy.

"What's that supposed to do?" asked the Judge as he pulled the crossbow bolt from his chest. "No weapon forged can hurt me."

"That was then. This is now," replied Buffy as she raised the rocket launcher and took aim.

"What's that do?" the Judge asked Angelus and Drusilla as they started to flee. And Buffy opened fire.

It was at this very instant that Jack and Daniel both saw Xander standing behind Buffy, and Daniel shouted "Xander!" and Jack shouted "What the fuck is going on in this town?" just as the Judge exploded.

"Best birthday present ever," Teal'c heard Buffy say to Xander as she passed the used launcher back to him.

"What the hell was that all about?" demanded Jack as he stormed up to Xander and Giles as the rest of the Scoobies scattered to gather the pieces of the Judge. Buffy, by this time, had gone after Angelus, with Teal'c following at a safe distance, for he recognized the warrior in her.

"That was how you kill an unbeatable demon, Col. O'Neill," said Giles at the same time as Xander groaned.

"Busted," he said to himself.

"Very busted. What was you playing at Xander? You could've been arrested, or killed if you'd had an accident with the rocket launcher in Jack's truck. And what was that stunt about just now anyway?" asked Daniel, attempting to calm, but not really managing it.

"look, nows not really the time for this. We'll tell you everything, but it's gotta be later, we're still in danger," said Xander as he threat assessed the Mall, and his eyes fell on Sam in the food court, and the vampire that was sneaking up on her from behind.

"Giles, gotta crossbow handy?" he asked, "thanks." Xander then took aim and shot said vampire, reducing it to dust, much to the shock of Daniel, Jack and Sam, who by this time had turned around and noticed her demonic stalker.

It took and additional 10 minutes to complete the cleanup of the Judge's scattered body parts, by which time Buffy and Teal'c had rejoined the group with the news of Angelus' escape, Xander had also taken this opportunity to give Jack his keys back, along with money for a new tank of gas.

BTVS/SG1/BTVS/SG1

The next 30 minutes in the school library went about as well as could be expected, which basically translates to badly. Sam refused point blank to believe in the existence of the supernatural, Jack took major offense at children fighting, and Daniel was just repressing it all at this point because of his concerns over Xander. Only Teal'c hadn't gotten involved in the argument at this point.

"CaptainCarter, is it any more extra ordinary than what we do?" asked Teal'c quietly.

"But what we do is grounded in scientific fact," protested Sam.

"And four years ago, it was just a theory. Jack's problem with it is the age of the combatants, you're just being close minded," put in Daniel slowly.

Sam just stared at Daniel, utterly speechless.

"You had proof in front of you Sam. Humans don't turn to dust when you shoot them through the heart with wood. Its not our fault you choose not to believe what you see," said Xander. "This has been mine and Willow's life for over a year now, and Buffy's since she was Chosen at 15. Cordy helps out when cheer leading permits, and Oz has just joined. It's part of our lives and you're poo-pooing it, and not sharing what you're doing, which is totally unfair." Xander sat down at the table next to Willow, who was behind the computer, and said, "military covert ops, Halloween," and tapped his temple.

Willow just nodded and booted the computer back up and ignored the continuing argument about the existence of the supernatural.

15 minutes later, she dropped the proverbial bombshell. "But what about the existence of alien life?" The members of SG1 just looked at one another, but before they could deny anything, willow was talking again. "And Stargate Command? It says here that you all work for the SGC, and that its stable wormholes to other planets. Wow, the physics involved in that, I'd love to see that. Is it as interesting as it sounds, Teal'c?"

Boom!


	8. Chapter 8

Sorry I haven't updated this in, like forever. Keep killing computers, and some serious lack of inspiration. I'll update again in another couple of days.

The four members of SG-1 looked at one another, then Sam shrieked, loud enough that Oz winced and backed away. "You hacked the SGC!"

Willow merely shrugged and grinned as Xander stood up and moved in front of her to stop Sam from reaching her. "And how many servers have you hacked, Captain Carter?" he asked quietly. "How many federal laws are you willing to break? How many regulations do you routinely break for the sake of you team, and humanity? Don't be a hypocrite," he said with a quiet dignity that pulled all four members of SG1 up. "We're all that stops the night from opening the Hellmouth and swallowing the world most nights, and that's why I stole your truck," he said to Jack. "And I'd do it again, and a damn sight worse too."

"What the hell have we got ourselves into this time?" Jack asked Daniel, sounding more tired than the archaeologist had ever heard him sound before.

"Take a seat, Col. O'Neill, and we'll explain the origins of the world to you," Giles said with a smirk on his face. He was going to enjoy this.

1 hour later, there were four very shell shocked individuals sitting in the library. It took a while for it to sink in for Sam. Most of the hour to be precise. And then Xander started to get an earful for the way that he just took off without permission.

"But Daniel," he whined, "they needed me. I couldn't exactly wait for a permission slip could I?"

"Well, next time you can," Daniel said with a steely look in his eyes. A look not that dissimilar from the one that Giles had been known to give Ethan occasionally.

"OK," he sulked, then picked his remaining crap up and followed everyone else out the door after hugging the girls goodbye.

The drive to the nearest motel that was still accepting guests went by quickly. Although when Sam saw the state of the place, everyone felt her wrath.

"Look," Xander said, "anywhere better in Sunnydale won't take anyone after dark," he shrugged knowing what the place was like. "You've just gotta accept what the place is like."

Same quietened down at that point, not liking it at all, but knowing there was nothing she could do about it as she walked into one of the three rooms that they'd rented.

"Another thing," Xander said. "This is a public place, but don't invite anyone in, and keep these with you at all times," and here he handed out crosses and holy water to everyone.

All four of them took the items that Xander handed to them, Jack looking slightly sceptical at them, but he didn't argue, which was at start at least.

After an uneventful night, Xander went by the school to say goodbye again, and he took Daniel with him again. And this time they walked away with what seemed like half of Giles prized collection of books after Jack and Sam had both called him, separately, three times on the mobile phone. They also managed to extract a promise from Daniel that the next time that Apocalypse season came round, that Xander could come and play with the sharp and pointy weapons on the Hellmouth.

Of course, Jack had a litter of kittens when he found out about this promise. So Xander started to tell a few stories about what had happened in his sophomore year, and the beginning of his junior year, including his possession on Halloween night. Unfortunately for him,he didn't see the unholy light that took hold in Jack's eyes at that point.

By the end of the next month, in between missions for SG-1, Jack really put Xander through the ringer. All through the drive back to Colorado, Daniel and Jack interrogated the boy, and really made sure that this was what he wanted to do with his life, and between the par of the, drew up a plan to help prepare him for that. For if nothing else, Xander knew that the next Apocalypse was only round the corner.

And come May, that was again proven, when a phone call came from Willow.

"Daniel," Xander shouted up the stairs from the kitchen. "It's Apocalypse week. I've got to go to California. Angelus is causing trouble again."

"How bad is the trouble?" was all the reply he received from Daniel.

"Willow said they've unearthed some demon statue that will swallow the world and send it to Hell," Xander said as he walked off to grab his knives that Jack had given him for lasting 5 minutes in a fight with him.

"I wish I'd never asked," Daniel groaned as he grabbed a duffel bag from the back of the wardrobe and started shovelling clothes in it. "I'll phone Jack," he added as he came flying down the stairs to see Xander waiting, ready to go.

"C'mon Daniel, hurry up," Xander whined as he started to fidget as Daniel phoned his friend.

"Right, he's on his way over," Daniel said, then sniggered at the sight of Xander nearly dancing at the thought of having to wait. It took Jack 10 minutes to arrive, and nearly drove Xander up the wall in such a short period of time. But Jack had called Sam and Teal'c as well.

As Xander opened the door to see Teal'c and Sam standing there with Jack, his eyes opened wide when Teal'c said, "did you think we would let you face this alone XanderHarris?"

Xander merely smiled broadly at the three of them, and turned around and bellowed for Daniel as he stepped back in silent invitation.


End file.
